pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pr0adam
first! welcome :Dimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 22:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much.(pr0adam) 23:04, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Redirect your image to your user/talk page with #REDIRECT User:Pr0adam:D And please sign your comments on your/others' talk pages as per PvX:SIGN. ;) 23:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::Hey I dont totally get what you mean by redirecting the image to my user page, where should I put the #REDIRECT User:Pr0adam? Sorry, I'm new to this coding obviously.(pr0adam) ]] 01:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) please stop making pages like that, make them in your userspace. -- 01:19, 25 February 2009 Instead of making pages like random videos make them under your userspace, like User:Pr0adam/Random Videos--Golden19pxStar 01:21, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much my good sir(pr0adam) ]] 01:22, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::I would have fixed more but my action got throttled >.> -- 01:23, 25 February 2009 :::Thank you all for the help, I'll make sure to make it in my userspace next time.(pr0adam) ]] 01:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Signiture It is required that your picture for your sig not share uses with other places, this means you need to upload the picture using , then your picture must link to your userpage, if you need any help with that ask me on my talk page. Secondly the picture in your sig is restricted to a height of 19px to avoid messing with the spacing on talk pages, yours is current at 30px (simply change the 30 to 19). If you need to know more about Signiture Policy see this -> PvX:SIGN, have a nice day. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 02:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for clearing that up, I was wondering what he meant by redirecting it.(pr0adam) ]] 02:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) To save you some time I have done it for you: (pr0adam) I am not 100% sure the size 3 writing is allowed in a signiture, however it does not cause problems with line spacing so I guess it is ok for now untill I have some confirmation. Simply copy and paste the code above :) [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 02:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Frosty, I love you(pr0adam) 03:03, 25 February 2009 (UTC) (pr0adam) 21:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Nigga You didnt tell me you had a pvx account....(Rift) --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 16:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I actually probably did, you mad sus (pr0adam) 20:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Wtffff U said ur ban was 50 hrs...its been longer than that, where the fook r u naga...u mad sus Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Riftisalamer ...tomakethewikiwork(pr0adam) 02:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :wat do u need help with noober -- 18:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::How to make a userbox.(pr0adam) 19:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::you cant clear stuff on your talk page >> -- 19:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow thats sus, i wanna channge my header name.19:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::: and here is the code: btw dont copy the tags, and what header name 19:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You Are Mad Sus WTB Azn soundboard nigga Testing sig ViNcE :Nah chill B you mad sus, I have one of the sounds in mp3 format, but azn doesnt want to sing the pokemon theme song. (pr0adam) 00:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) dfgshjgdfsf Build:Team - Oolas Lab 600/Smite -- 00:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) dont Put the ravens builds on wiki 02:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Im not gonna. But we can probably run it to other dungeons, thats why i wanted to do bloodstone. Im pretty sure it will work there and ultimately, frostmaws.(pr0adam) 02:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) active mucho? ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :In the game yes I am but on wiki I dont contribute as much as I like/should. I usually just see what the new builds are and contribute ocassionaly.(pr0adam) 20:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Dude I edit your page like.... once? And as soon as I've signed on it, you immediately steal my signature -Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :To be fair, I love the pink i just dont know how to change the font. So ya.'-pr0adam!-' Pink m0nk Backline 19:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Well i know how to change the font but I just dont know which one. I love the pink tho. Thats my favorite color just look at my monk..'-pr0adam!-' Pink m0nk Backline 19:12, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :: The font is currently "Segoe Script". I originally stole that deeppink from Brandnew, so idc. Open the Character Map through the Start Menu -> etc, and pick a font. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:16, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, you have to upload Spirit Bond under a different name to use it in your sig. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:16, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the spirit bond thing will do that after RApr0adam!' Pink m0nk Backline 19:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::So many terrible players there today :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ya I know its pretty fucking terrible but I must continue my mission and pursue my goal of at least 1 glad point. Also, did i do the spirit bond thing correctly?pr0adam!' Pink m0nk Backline 21:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yup <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks and sorry for not asking to use ur sig or severely copy it. When i used the color pink before my sig it looked garbage, didnt know it was deeppink i needed.pr0adam!' Pink m0nk Backline 21:35, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Aye, regular pink looks absolutely disgusting :> You can also try hotpink. :::::::::And no problem, really. I take much pride in a sig like this so I don't want people stealing it like that, identity crisis and stuff, y'no ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ya I understand, back to pwning RA scrubz, thanks once againpr0adam!' Pink m0nk Backline 21:44, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::ur sig is fugly--Relyk 23:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's quite hilarious in its own way. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::My sig is amazingly gangster.pr0adam!' Pink m0nk Backline 23:47, October 13, 2009 (UTC) nigger i just realized you're in my ally :X [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Which guild are you in?pr0adam!''' 20:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC)